


Nagron baby verse

by agronthegerman



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agronthegerman/pseuds/agronthegerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Nasir finds a infant abandoned in the woods. He decides to bring the baby home to Agron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One post-war day, my husband came to me with a bundle wrapped in his arms. It was a baby boy with his chubby little fist in his mouth and the biggest set of eyes i had ever seen besides Nasir’s.

“He’s a war baby, abandoned by his mother, left to die in the wilderness.”

“And you? You wish to keep the child” I asked.

“I often dreamt about what our lives would be like after battle. I dreamt of marriage and at times i dreamt of taking in a child and raising it as our own.” His eyes moved from mine to the baby in his arms, giving the infant a soft smile.

I paused a moment.

“He needs a name.” I said, offering my arms out for Nasir to place the baby boy in them.

“I have a suggestion. I thought of it as i carried him here.”

“And what might that be?” I asked as i offered the infant my finger to suckle on.

“Duro.”

My head shot up, i met Nasir’s eyes and my heart swelled. I looked down again at the child, who was happily sucking on my finger before looking up again at the nervous blush upon my husbands cheeks.

“Duro. That sounds like a magnificent name for such a beautiful being. Much like his father.” I looked up at Nasir and walked closer to him, letting him rest his hand protectively on Duro’s soft wisps of hair as Duro let out a small giggle.

“And i see he gets his sense of humor from his other father.” Nasir joked at he smiled up at me before gently leaning his head closer to mine.

I had never felt more complete in that moment, my husbands lips on mine and my infant son in my arms. Who knew a slave such as me could be so blessed by the gods?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to the first part, Duro comes home from school and wonders where babies come from.

~*~

When Duro was not yet a year old, he spent his days snug in Nasir’s makeshift sling as Nasir took him on walks through the village. Nasir would hum to him softly and would often take Duro to visit his other father Agron, along with a bag of food Nasir had made Agron as the stubborn German always worked his way through breaks. As he built their farm, Agron extended his carpentry talents to building his newborn son a crib and would rock it softly whilst he watched the baby sleep.

When Duro was just over a year old, Nasir again took him down to the farm where Agron worked. Duro was infatuated with the pygmy goats as they hopped and bounced with glee. He giggled and pulled himself down from his father’s lap and took his first wobbily steps towards the goats. Agron and Nasir stood awestruck, watching their son with pride bursting in their hearts.

When Duro was one and a half, Argon was feeding him breakfast, pretending to be a goat with the spoon as he pushed it gently towards Duro’s open mouth. Duro let out a giggle and clapped his hands and said his first word.

“Dada!”

Nasir, disappointed he missed hearing his son speak for the first time, grinned when Agron proudly told him.

“You will find no surprise in me, when I take him to greet you at the farm, I tell him that we are going to visit dada, I predicted he would pick it up eventually”

When Duro was three, he and Naevia and Crixus’s one and a half year old son Theo would play together under Nasir and Naevia’s watchful eyes. “Up! Daddy!” Duro would say as he stood by Nasir’s leg, waving his hands in the air. “Theo! Look!” He said as Nasir picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

When Duro was five, he came home from school and sat by Agron and Nasir at the kitchen table.

“How was school today Duro?” Agron asked as he poured a glass of water and handed it to his son.

“Theo said his mama is with child. It’s in here, see?” He said as he pointed to his belly

Nasir smiled “Yes, and soon Crixus and Naevia will have another child, Theo will be an older brother.”

Duro looked at Nasir “I want to be an older brother. Is there child in here daddy?” Duro asked as he pointed to Nasir’s stomach.

Agron laughed, “No Duro, daddy is not with child.”

Duro frowned “Was I in there? Did he carry me?”

Nasir and Agron looked at each other, they knew, from the day Nasir had brought the bundle in his arms back to Agron that they would have to explain to Duro how he became their son.

“No Duro,” Agron said, holding his cup. “Daddy did not carry you. You were brought to us by the gods.”

Duro’s eyes widened. “The gods?!”

“Yes.” Nasir smiled. “The gods put you in my arms and told me that your daddy and I must take care of you and that you were our son. They told me to name you Duro, after your uncle who lives in the heavens.”

Agron reached out and took Nasir’s hand. Squeezing it gently.

Duro still looked bewildered.

“Do you think the gods will bring me a little brother like Theo’s?” He asked.

“Maybe.” Nasir said smiling as he pulled Duro into his arms, kissing his cheek. “We can ask the gods. But if your daddy and I are only blessed with you, then I still would consider myself to be the most fortunate and blessed man in all of the world.”

~*~


End file.
